


sticks and stones

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threats of Necrophilia, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, also background hessisali, angra mainyu's interlude was wild guys, the threatened non-con is not with dantes he would Never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ritsuka shouldn't let what his Avengers say bother him, and yet.
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	sticks and stones

Ritsuka’s learned from his dealings with Avengers not to pay too much mind to what they say.

Sure, Gorgon will threaten to eat him, but she’ll eat anything that threatens his safety first. Jeanne Alter insists she doesn’t care about anyone, least of all him, and then puts her all into making delicious chocolate. Salieri claims to have no humanity left in him, but Ritsuka’s seen him playing music for Hessian often enough to know that isn’t true.

Angra Mainyu, though, is the Avenger Ritsuka’s spent the least amount of time with. So when Angra volunteers to go on a mission with him, Ritsuka’s surprised, but looking forward to getting to know him better.

It goes… well, it goes.

Afterwards Ritsuka retires to his room and curls up under a blanket. He feels ridiculous. It’s not like Angra actually did anything. He knows better than to let words get to him, especially words from an Avenger.

He feels Dantes’ presence even before the Servant speaks. “You completed your excursion exceptionally quickly and without losses, Master, yet your distress is palpable.”

“It’s stupid,” Ritsuka says, slightly muffled under the covers. “Go ahead and laugh.”

“You know that I need no permission to laugh,” Dantes replies. It’s harder to keep him from cackling, most of the time. “Speak.”

Under the blanket, Ritsuka can’t see Dantes’ expression. If he could, he probably would have kept silent. “…I’m used to my Servants threatening me by now, but threatening to kill me and then screw my corpse is a new one?”

Dantes doesn’t laugh. There’s a small pause, before Ritsuka feels the weight of Dantes’ hand settle over his head.

“Even I would find being told such a thing disturbing,” Dantes says. “You need not feel lesser for that.”

That gets Ritsuka to peek out from under the blanket. “…Really?” He can’t picture Dantes unsettled by anything.

“Of course, I would also retaliate swiftly and without mercy,” he adds.

Ah, that sounds much more like him. It makes Ritsuka sigh, fondly. “I don’t think I could do much even to the weakest Servant, but it’s nice to imagine.”

“That’s why you have me, Master.”

Probably Ritsuka should be more concerned about the possibility of Dantes ripping an allied Servant to pieces, but it’s hard to be too worried about anything with Dantes’ hand on his head. Angra has a Guts skill now, he’ll be fine.


End file.
